User talk:Shogunshen/Archive 1
signing Hi, please sign your comments (on discussion pages) by adding four tildes (~~~~) after them. More information can be found at GW:SIGN. Thanks. –Ichigo724 01:59, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Put my build for deletion did not realize your build was already up. [[User:Master Of Guild's|'''MasterOf]][[User_talk:Master Of Guild's|Guild's']] 22:15, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Thanks, I like my list too. :P — Azaya 17:44, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Spam You posted near identical comments on several users' pages. If you want to discuss a build, do it on the build talk page and not on the users' talk pages. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:49, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Like they're ever gonna look at the build talk page again... but whatever I won't do so again. Shogunshen 03:53, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry i cant change it. It doeshave energy trouble. I never voted on the expel paragon but ill tell you something it has extreme energy trouble also. Your build would be better with some work but as of now i cant change it. And about innovation for me any build can be innovative if its never been used before but if the build dont work why would it be innovative, Im sorry you think my rating is ridiculous. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 19:43, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks For actually testing my Dazed Insight build. I'm glad someone actually took the time out of their farming to try something different for once. Really does mean a lot. Though, in regard to PvX in general, I've learned to fight for my builds, but when they die, just to give up. It's not really my problem if no one else wants to use a build that actually works. Anyway, thanks again! cedave( _buildpage) 01:51, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :No problem. I've been in your same situation. PvX needs some better policies regarding build rating. Shogunshen 02:49, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah.. unfortunately, everyone around here seems to think that they can completely comprehend in-game mechanics outside of game.. >.> cedave( _buildpage) 03:03, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Skill links To make skill links, put What you want it to appear as, like Headbutt.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:04, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :Hehe I know, I just wasn't payin attention. Thanks though. Shogunshen 23:05, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Scythe Spammer I've taken true to some of your critiquing on the Scythe Spammer build. It is true what it lacks, so I have removed the RA tag since it can't be self sufficient, but relies on other teammates to augment the damage. Perhaps you can re-evaluate your rating in the future since it's no longer in the RA, and thus some of its limitations can be covered by teammates. Thanks for bothering to rate it nonetheless. Paragon City 09:18, 29 October 2007 (CET) Fevered Spear #1 So far it looks good... lol at least were getting along though, that's a plus I guess --Guild of Deals 02:59, 5 November 2007 (CET) :Yup. Shogunshen 00:05, 6 November 2007 (CET) Thanks Hey, whats up? Thanks for the userbox comment, I spent and wasted a good hour or two making them :) But hey, can I ask for your help, im a pvx only member, and I figured out how to get a little picture, etc as my signature, but I cant get the date to follow up....any suggestions? 19px[[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']][[user talk:Devintomb1|+talk'']] :Don't ask me, I don't know much about sigs. But Wizardboy777 does. Look here too.http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wizardboy777/Newbie_Guide/Signatures Shogunshen 03:23, 9 November 2007 (CET) D/any Pious Striker I've moved the discussion over there (or am about to, typing out the calculations). --Mafaraxas 19:06, 10 November 2007 (CET) Here ya go User:Shogunshen/P/W Frenzy Spear User:Shogunshen/R/any Incendiary Arrows [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:54, 11 November 2007 (CET) :Whoo! Thank you. Shen( ) 22:55, 11 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/W Way of the Shadow Two lead attacks? LMAO! If you're going to rate a build as trash at least look at the skill bar properly. Unreal Havoc 00:17, 15 November 2007 (CET) Two lead attacks? How'd you get that? Lord Belar 00:18, 15 November 2007 (CET) :Read my post. Shen( ) 01:03, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::Less lead attacks means more dual attacks (the good ones), which is why it's good. — Skakid9090 01:18, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::Ohh. I see. Thanks. Shen( ) 01:43, 15 November 2007 (CET) Lolz Shen I never even knew that was you with that signature.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:12, 17 November 2007 (CET) :Thanks? Lol [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:24, 17 November 2007 (CET) Cool image on your signature. I want Photoshop so I can re-color SF, too :( [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 00:20, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Dude I didn't use Photoshop. If you have Paint, you can invert the colors on any pic, which was what I did. You save the pic you want, then open it on your computer. It should be displayed in Windows Picture and Fax viewer. Then you look at all those cute little buttons at the bottom and find the second-most one on the right: Closes this program and opens the image for editing. This opens Paint where you can invert colors and also rotate the image. It's crude, but it works. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:25, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::Ooooo, I'll try it. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 00:26, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::45px Win! :D [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 00:30, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::Nice. In the future, should you wish to change your sig pic as I did, it might help you to know all your previous sig pics change once you upload a new one. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:32, 18 November 2007 (CET) image:ichigo724-sf.png SF, you say? –Ichigo724 00:33, 18 November 2007 (CET) Thaaaasa monster. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:34, 18 November 2007 (CET) :How can you use paint so precisely? It looks extremely terrible when I try to change the Victory is Mine image.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:24, 18 November 2007 (CET) Teehee well im glad i made you lol :P [[User:Cookie_123|'™Cookie™']] My build?? The E/A solo How is it inferior??? It seems to work better than the other one to me. Ive put it back in the build stubs—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' TheRedDeath ( ) }. See the talk page. Try to limit discussions pertaining to builds' on their respective talk pages. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:33, 19 November 2007 (CET) Congrats You have nearly 500 contributions!!!!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:51, 20 November 2007 (CET) :Thanks! Just to gauge, how many does Frvwfr2 have? Cause seems to me that one userbox of his is misleading. And how do you check the total number? I probably shoulda just asked that second question. meh. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:07, 20 November 2007 (CET) :I go to your contributions and click 500 and see if the scroll down bar is close to the size of my regular 500. Go to mine and click 500, then go to your's and see if the scroll down bar thing is nearly the same size. I hope that made sense.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:13, 20 November 2007 (CET) :(EC)Go to your contribs page, and start counting. :P 68.19.254.13 01:14, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::You could do that, but it would take a while.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:15, 20 November 2007 (CET) Yea that made sense. ooo I'm close. Dude you've got what. like 2500? lol grats for that. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:16, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::Copy/paste your entire list into Word -> Ctrl+F -> tab to Replace -> type '2007' in and click replace all. :) --71.229.204.25 01:18, 20 November 2007 (CET) I have nearly 5,000 =D — Skakid9090 01:20, 20 November 2007 (CET) :Holy crap. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:21, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::Im close to 1,500.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:23, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::Eh, only a bit off. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:24, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::I'm close to 1500 and I never even got a congratulations for 1000. No more love for you guys. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 06:39, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::I'm almost at 4500 and I get nothing! This is just a user conspiracy designed to keep the man down! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:54, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Well, he's at his first 500, its more....memoriable?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 12:56, 20 November 2007 (CET) Beguiling Lotus Thanks for your input on the admin noticeboard. I just got sick of arguing with people so I just decided to rate 0-0-0 and trash it.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 12:53, 20 November 2007 (CET) Ok, thx for advice and bye i will use " ~ " if i will write some comment (but i think it wouldn't be often). So bye Pavcio 17:45, 21 November 2007 (CET) hi wazzaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 20:16, 21 November 2007 (CET) waaaaaaaaaaaaassssaaahhhhh. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:26, 21 November 2007 (CET) wazzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 22:16, 21 November 2007 (CET) Gimme some turkey. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:17, 21 November 2007 (CET) Real men eat chicken. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 22:21, 21 November 2007 (CET) But where's your spirit of Thanksgiving? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:22, 21 November 2007 (CET) Deep inside my stomach, next to the chicken. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 22:23, 21 November 2007 (CET) Hah, nice. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:24, 21 November 2007 (CET) Tbh, I'm having dinner right now and I have no idea what kind of meat is in it. It might be turkey.. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 22:27, 21 November 2007 (CET) Mmmm...I want some meat. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:29, 21 November 2007 (CET) You want some of mine? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD. It's already being digested. :) [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 22:33, 21 November 2007 (CET) Now that. is not thanks''giving'' spirit. Lol. Maybe because your mystery meat isn't turkey. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:43, 21 November 2007 (CET) I'm not american, I never had a thanksgiving spirit. :( Maybe I need to create one. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 01:14, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Temporary Holiday Skill: Spirit of Thanksgiving. Elite Binding Ritual. All allies within range of the spirit suffer from exhaustion after any activity, but are immune to all forms of damage. Lasts 10...60 seconds. Whee! cedave ( _buildpage) 21:26, 23 November 2007 (CET) Invalid vote: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspecting_Flurry You said: "Needs much more energy management. The concept is flawed; flurry for sustained DPS on a sin who's got ganking skills. Recall fails after the nerf. No knockdown means this sin can't be guaranteed to kill, only provide a counterable spike that gradually slows down to crappy DPS as energy runs out. Shouldn't rely on a warmonger's rit for all the areas listed; it's simply not feasible." 1. No, it doesn't need more energy management. It performs fine. 2. No, the concept is not flawed. Flurry is not for sustained DPS, you clearly haven't even played the build (at least in the correct setting). Flurry is to provide a greater chance of interruption with Warmonger's Weapon. 3. Yes, you should rely on a Rit. Why would you not. You make builds based around what kind of team it's going to go into. Play, and learn to play, builds before you comment on them. Zuranthium 00:38, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Man I knew this was coming. I just expected more from it. :1. Yea, it does need e-management. 5 energy every 5 seconds, plus those ridiculously expensive attack skills. 10 energy every 2 from unsuspecting strike already screws you over. :2.You said yourself Flurry "absolutely provides for more DPS over time than Tiger Stance". Well it also takes its toll on energy. :3.What? :Learn game mechanics. My points were absolute. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 00:51, 24 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/E Flaming Moebius please consider a revote. I changed a rune, and easily counter able? I'm curious why it is easily counterable. What counters could possibly kill this over the Promise ox build you voted 4.6? The recharge times on each of the attacks is >=4 so even if one is blocked it is quickly recast. it offers a snare and a deep wound, and decent killing damage. There is also a variant option for constant fire and bleeding.--Shadowsin 10:11, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Umm, this is easily qualifiable as a pressure build. In no way is it a spike. And it's inferior to all other Moebius builds. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:39, 24 November 2007 (CET) Build:P/W Aggressive Spear Shogunshen No chant to keep up AR. Good damage, but weakness easily counters it.' *#1 Please tell me ONE melee build that cannot be harmed by weakness *#2 GftE is a Shout, which renews Aggressive Refrain.. Please re vote... Massive 16:18, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Are you serious? No Anthem of Flame means you are at a 25 energy deficit when you engage. No, GftE doesn't count. Builds that have weakness duration runes, builds that have mending touch, AoM dervs, and builds that rely on armor ignoring bonus damage (MS/DB sins) all aren't affected nearly as much by weakness as this one. Bug me on builds' talk page, not on my talk page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:23, 24 November 2007 (CET) The SY spam build trash, my bad bout other. not clearly awake :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:42, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Lol. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:43, 25 November 2007 (CET) Fevered Spear No offense dude, but you mixed up the build and then voted against your own additions. What's up with that? Everything in your post complained about the build, while you could've added it yourself, since it was practically written by you. Of course it's not against any rules, but still, I think that's very strange. --20pxGuildof 02:14, 28 November 2007 (CET) :It was a learning experience. I've no regrets. You only harbor bitterness, so I could care less if you think that's very strange. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 02:15, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::Lol, the fact that you practically dumped your own build is funny. I would like, next time, that you don't change the next Fevered Spear build I make. I hope you learned this time. --20pxGuildof 02:36, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::Get real. Your build? My build? How 'bout a crappy build I made better that still sucks. Get off your high horse. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 02:38, 28 November 2007 (CET) PvX:OWN. The end. –Ichigo724 02:39, 28 November 2007 (CET) responding to me Hey, i am responding to your talk to me, hope this is how you do it